Lucky
by LostinOblivion
Summary: What happens in London doesn't always stay in London.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: A couple things before you read, one, I started writing this many months ago, maybe even in 2015, I'm not sure, two, I have not seen every episode with Savannah and I hadn't seen any with her in this past season when I came up with this idea, three, this is not my usual sort of story and I blame this idea completely on marathoning Grey's Anatomy last summer, and 4, I know AJ Cook was pregnant, and I thought they wrote it into the show, so I wrote it into my story, which is set during this past season. My sister, who does follow the show, couldn't remember if JJ had another baby though, so if they didn't write it it, oops. And, on with the show..._

* * *

Emily followed the signs to baggage claim as she made her way through Reagan National, her eyes surveying the mix of excited smiles and barely-there zombies that milled through the airport. She knew she fit far more into the latter category, it was already near midnight in her head and it wasn't like she'd been getting a whole lot of sleep anyway, even without the joy of a transcontinental flight. She supposed she could have commandeered the Interpol jet, but this trip was entirely personal, so the accounting staff would not have been pleased. Funny, it wasn't her boss that concerned her anymore; Clyde would have just smirked and told to her at least make sure she got laid if she was going to waste Interpol resources.

A yawn escaped her mouth as she finally saw the luggage carousels and happily bypassed them. Emily had jammed everything into her carry-on to make her life easier and avoid the potential lost luggage issue. But, this is where she said she'd meet JJ, so she meandered around the carousels looking for the blonde. Instead she found a different, smaller blond, holding onto his father's hand, as Will bent down and spoke to him.

Henry had gotten huge. What was he now, seven? Eight?

Emily shook her head and walked over just as Will's head came up. Henry followed his father's eyes, his face broke into a smile and he ran toward Emily. She stopped and opened an arm to catch him.

"Hi Aunt Emily!" He yelled with a rambunctiousness that only a little boy can manage.

"Hey Henry, my god you've gotten so big since I last saw you!"

He pulled away and looked up at her, as they walked to meet Will. "But you saw me on Tuesday when you Google-talked with Mommy?"

"That is very different from seeing you in person," she said. "Hi Will," she said, hugging him.

"Hey Emily, JJ was feeling a little wiped-out, so I told her Henry and I would pick you up," he said, kissing her cheek.

Emily nodded. "She's doing okay though?"

"Yeah, they just finished a case late yesterday and the baby kept her up last night, moving all around." He smiled widely. "I keep telling JJ that she's going to be a dancer."

Emily chuckled and turned to Henry, as they started walking out toward the car. "What do you think, is your new baby sister going to be a dancer?"

Henry shrugged. "I don't know. How long before you have to go back to London?"

"Uh, I'm not sure, Henry." She ignored the questions in Will's raised eyebrows. "Why?"

"I have to pick a country and do a project. Mommy says you've been to a lot of countries, will you help me?"

"Of course, what country did you have in mind?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know," Henry looked up at her, "what's your favorite?"

"Favorite? Oh, I don't know, I like a lot of them."

"You don't like London best?"

"London is a city, England is the country, but no, I don't think I like it most."

"Then why do you live there?"

Will chuckled. "Henry, your aunt will be here at least a few days, maybe slow down the interrogation."

"What's an interrogation?"

"It's when you incessantly ask someone questions," Will said, grabbing his son in an arm and tickling him. Henry giggled and thrashed around, but Will didn't lose his grip. Emily watched them, her lips upturned.

When Henry was buckled in the backseat and Emily's suitcase was in the trunk, they climbed into the car and headed out of the airport. Henry quickly became engrossed in some game on Will's phone, and Will turned to her. "Is everything okay with you?"

"What?"

"You don't know how long you'll be in town?" He glanced over at her. "JJ said you seemed upset when you told her you were coming to town."

Emily looked away. "It's nothing."

* * *

She hugged JJ delicately around her swollen belly, thrilled at seeing her friend in person for the first time in months, many, many months.

"God, I've missed you. Work isn't the same without you," JJ said, smiling at her.

"I've missed you too, though Jayje, I haven't worked with you guys in what, three, four years?"

"Sadly."

Emily frowned. "You didn't like Blake or uh, what's her name?"

"It's not that I didn't like them, it's just that they aren't you. They didn't fit into the team as seamlessly as you did. Even Elle didn't fit like you did."

"She was Morgan's partner before me, right?" Emily struggled to place the name; the team rarely mentioned the woman who had come before her and Emily had thought it best not to ask too many questions.

"Yes. And let me tell you, Morgan liked her and they got on well together, but you are his one and only partner." JJ said, grabbing a box of crackers and offering one to Emily. After she declined, JJ proceeded to munch on a couple.

"Aren't you partnered with Morgan these days?" Emily asked. "And isn't that dinner that you've got on the stove?"

"It's not done yet, and I'm in one of those "hungry all the time, could eat a small family of elephants every day" phases." JJ munched on another cracker. "But yes, Derek and I have been partnered a lot since before you left, and it's great and I think he's happy with it too, but he and I don't have the bond you two shared. I don't know if you remember, but you guys were in sync practically on day one." JJ grinned. "I think that made Hotch even more hostile toward you."

Emily chuckled. "You're probably right."

"Oh, did I ever tell you that after our first case with you, Derek, Spence and I all gathered in Garcia's office to peruse your dossier?"

"You definitely didn't. What was the consensus at the time?"

"Honestly? For someone who grew up all over the world, you seemed kind of boring." JJ suddenly laughed. "Though hot, according to Derek."

Emily fidgeted in her seat, and shifted her eyes away from JJ.

JJ suddenly stopped eating crackers, sealed the box and set it aside. "Okay, I know the boring comment didn't make you uncomfortable, seeing as how we both know that's not true. So, it was the Derek thinking you're hot thing. Start talking, Emily."

The former profiler sighed and looked around the room. "Will and Henry are occupied for a while?"

JJ glanced at the clock. "They should be throwing a ball around outside for another twenty minutes at least. So...what's going on?"

She bit her lip, then opened her mouth. When words failed to come out, she closed it and shifted in the seat, straightening out her spine. When opening her mouth failed to elicit sound again, Emily groaned and grabbed her purse. She pulled out the hardcover novel she was reading and flipped through the pages until she came to a picture, which she then handed to JJ.

The other woman stared at the print in confusion for several seconds and Emily could see the moment realization dawned and her head flew up, wide eyes staring into Emily's. "Yours?" Her voice almost squeaked, she was so stunned.

Emily nodded. "Yep. That was done a few days ago at the 16-week mark."

JJ slid her body, large belly and all, off the stool and threw her arms around Emily. "Oh my god, Em, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Jajye," she said, hugging her friend back, relishing the moment of support while she had it. Once she heard the rest of the story, that support would probably not be so unconditional.

"So, who is the father, and when do I get to meet him? You know Penelope will want to run full background on the guy, right?" JJ was practically bouncing, she was so excited.

"Uh, I don't think that will be necessary, actually."

"Has it been that long since you've talked to Pen, that you've forgotten her particular brand of protective instincts?"

Emily gnawed on her lip again. "It's not that, it's well...uh..."

"Em?"

She gazed at the titled floor of JJ's kitchen. "Derek."

Silence filled the kitchen and Emily looked up to see JJ's mouth wide-open and eyes bugged out like a cartoon character. "Our Derek? Derek Morgan?" She said.

Emily nodded.

"But, but he's with Savannah, they've been together for like two years now, what...h-how?" She finally asked.

"He came to London about four months ago and apparently neither of us can work a condom properly."

"So I gathered, but since when do you two have a need for condoms?"

She sipped her glass of water. "It's happened a few times over the years. Well, maybe more than a few, a handful or so."

"Oh, you have to tell me more than that. When was the first time?"

"You remember that case with my friend Matthew?" JJ nodded. "The night after we put that priest on a plane back to Italy."

"That was like eight years ago? How did I not know this?" She asked as she got up and checked the food on the stove.

Emily shrugged. "It wasn't a frequent thing. We were together I think once or twice the following year, then shortly before Doyle showed up, and then not again until the case with Derek's cousin. Your wedding and uh, once when I came to D.C. to visit. But not since he started seeing Savannah until when he flew into London four months ago."

JJ inhaled. "Wow. So, you came to tell him that he's going to be a Daddy?"

She nodded, letting her head hang down as she fingered the sonogram of her baby. It was actually pretty human looking, even this early on, with a little nose and tiny lips, and Emily already loved it. She was kind of terrified of it, but she loved it nonetheless.

"Em?"

Emily looked up at the concern in JJ's voice. "I'm meeting him for lunch tomorrow. I have to go, say hi, it's nice to see you, I heard the salmon here is great, and then drive a truck through his life."

"Hey, when it comes to unexpected pregnancies, there are always two of you driving that truck."

She sighed. "I'm forty-five, JJ. First off, there is no way I should have been able to get pregnant from one night, and second, I'm not a damn kid anymore, how ridiculously irresponsible do you have to be to get accidentally knocked-up at 45?"

JJ chuckled. "Okay, you did say you were using condoms, so you weren't irresponsible-"

"Just incompetent," Emily supplied.

"Well, who put it on, cause you know, maybe it's his fault?"

The brunette bit her lip and looked away. "We sort of took turns with that."

"Oh!" JJ's eyes went wide. "So, there was more than one time that night. Hello."

"Yes, so we're both incompetent. Or if we're not incompetent, we forgot one of those times, which brings us back to being irresponsible. Lucky kid, huh?"

"Or maybe the fact that you got pregnant at 45, with no fertility drugs or treatments of any kind, and while using condoms, means that that baby is meant to be. Did you ever think of that?"

"I don't think I believe in fate, JJ."

JJ sighed, pressing her hand into the left side of her belly. "Do you want the baby, Em? Are you happy?"

Emily fingered the sonogram picture again. "Yeah, I want it and I'm trying to be happy, but a lot of people are going to be hurt by this, Jayje."

"Yeah, that's probably true, and that sucks, but life is never easy or simple."

"JJ?"

"Yeah?" The blonde looked up, her hand still circling the left side of her swollen abdomen, where the baby was presumably kicking her.

"Were you terrified when you found out you were pregnant with Henry?"

* * *

 _And that's chapter 1. The chapters for this story will be shorter than my usual. And since the note above was already long enough, I know I've been gone a while, it was far longer than I expected, but I don't have much of a drive to write fanfic anymore. Check my profile for further details. Thank you all for reading and reviews are always welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I meant to post an update last week, but that just didn't happen. Thank you all very, very much for the reviews!_

* * *

Morgan finished his text to Savannah and hit send as he waited for Emily to arrive for their lunch. She had told him not to tell anyone else that she was in town yet, because she needed to speak to him alone first. Honestly, that had scared him. But he knew that she was staying with JJ while in town, and JJ didn't seem upset or worried at all, so he tried to not to fear the worst. Unfortunately, trouble followed Emily like a shadow, and he knew so little about her past with the CIA and Interpol. He feared there was line of Ian Doyles with Emily's name at the top of their hit lists.

His phone beeped as Savannah texted him back and he almost dreaded reading it. Things hadn't been easy for them for a while now. Her patience with his work schedule was waning, and she wanted a commitment, a marriage, kids probably. Derek just didn't know if he was ready for that. He loved Savannah and he knew that they could have a nice life together, at least if his work schedule didn't destroy their relationship. The problem was that he felt no burning desire to marry her, he didn't feel compelled to make it official or legal or whatever. He also just didn't know how he felt about having children.

No, that wasn't entirely true. They'd had a pregnancy scare a few months ago, and the whole thing had sent a wave of panic screaming through him. And _that_ was probably as good an indication as any that he was not meant to be a father. It's not that he didn't like the idea of being a father; sometimes he imaged having kids and it was kind of a nice feeling. It was just that it didn't feel right at this moment in his life, like his timing was off or something. But Derek knew, he was 45, if he wasn't ready to be a father now, he never would be.

He glanced at the text. _Fine. See you later then._

"Hey," a friendly voice greeted him, a voice that he didn't hear nearly enough.

He looked up and stood and quickly pulled her into his arms. "Hey, yourself," he said, giving her a squeeze and a peck on the cheek. "How was the trip over?"

Emily shrugged as they sat. "Oh you know, the usual for a commercial transatlantic flight."

"That much fun, huh?"

"Eh, I shouldn't complain. It left on time and came in pretty much on time, so all things considered it wasn't too bad. And I was in business class, so it wasn't as cramped."

"No first class for you?"

"Business class seems respectable, first class just seems snobby. Though I can't really blame anyone for wanting to be more comfortable on a plane."

"Very true. I never really understood the whole mile-high club thing. Two minute sex in a dirty space that's barely big enough to move in." He shook his head.

"It's all about the thrill of getting caught," Emily said.

Derek grinned. "Oh, is it now? Your confidence in that theory suggests that you're a member, Princess."

Emily smiled and leaned closer to him, speaking quietly. "I am not answering that, but I will say that a private jet makes all the difference."

His eyebrows shot up. "Oh does it now? But that wouldn't really be about exhibitionism then."

Emily eyed her menu. "Depends on who's on the jet with you."

"Okay seriously, there is a story there that I need to know."

She laughed. "Not today you don't."

Their conversation quieted down somewhat, but he continued to smile. God he missed her. It was always easy to forget how much he missed her when he wasn't talking to her or seeing her, but as soon as he heard her voice, it felt like she'd just left all over again. He sipped his water. "So, how's London been?"

"Foggy and damp. I have plenty of reasons to miss D.C., but I never though the sunshine would be one of them."

He chuckled. "Yeah, when I think D.C. I don't really think sunshine."

"If you lived in Britain you would."

The waitress appeared then and took their orders with a smile that showed her teeth. After she left, Morgan reached across the table for Emily's hand. "You said you needed to talk to me about something. Are you okay?"

He saw her body go instantly tense and her gaze fall toward the table cloth.

"Emily?"

She finally looked up, her smile and easy demeanor gone and replaced by a tired and more anxious version of herself. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not in any danger or anything like that."

"Okay...is Declan doing okay?"

There was a smile, small and brief, but it appeared at the mention of the boy. "Yeah, he's doing great. In high school already, can you believe it?"

He shook his head. "Man, where does the time go?"

"Too fast, it all goes by way too fast."

He nodded. "Emily, are you going to make me guess what's going on with you?"

"Huh? Oh god, sorry no, I guess I'm just trying to figure out how to tell you." She squeeze his hand, and then released it, moving hers to her lap.

"You can tell me anything."

She nodded. "I know...um, you remember last time you were in London and we were, uh together?"

"Hard to forget that." He said, straightening in his seat, his body going tense. While that night with Emily had been wonderful, amazing even, he still did not feel good about his infidelity.

"Well um, I don't really know how to say this, Derek, so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up and then his mouth fell open. He stared at her in silence for several very long seconds before his mouth slowly closed and he swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. "You're pregnant?"

"Yep."

"With my baby? Our baby?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Our baby," he repeated. He was saying the words, but he couldn't force the meaning of them through his shocked brain. Emily was pregnant. With his child. Their child. Their baby. He'd put a baby in Emily. Oh god, he'd put a baby in Emily. He'd cheated on his girlfriend and gotten his best friend pregnant. He suddenly felt hot and slightly dizzy and the collar of his shirt began to feel oddly tight.

Shuffling noises took his attention and he came out of his head to see Emily pulling a book out of her purse. Was she actually going to sit there and read until he finished freaking out? But she pulled something out of the book and handed it to him. Derek looked at it. It was a black and white photo; no, not a photo, a sonogram picture. He could see a head with a nose and mouth a little body and a leg or maybe both legs, it was hard to tell.

Then it hit him. Their baby. He was looking at a picture of their baby. His child.

He held up the picture. "This is our baby. We made a baby."

Emily nodded back at him. "We did."

Suddenly he frowned. "But...condoms?"

"I guess we're not so good at putting them on. Or you just have insanely determined sperm."

He snorted at that, his eyes drifting back to the sonogram photo, mind whirling with the new information.

"There's something else I need to tell you, Derek."

"Seriously?"

"I know, it's a lot. But this is connected."

"Okay...?"

She tensed again and seemed to grow even more nervous than she was before.

"I can handle whatever you've got coming, Emily. I think you already told me the most shocking thing you could have told me."

Now she snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Really? What could you have possibly...wait, are you with someone else?" His heart rate suddenly jumped and his stomach began to throb. "Did you meet someone over there? Are you getting married?"

Emily's eyes bugged out of her head and she held up her hands. "Whoa, slow down. No, I am not getting married and I'm not seeing anyone. Though your reaction to that idea actually makes this a little easier to say."

Morgan nodded for her to continue, his heart still pounding and a thin sheen of sweat dotting his forehead and neck. He breathed in and out to relax himself from his sudden feeling of panic and tried really hard to not think about why he'd suddenly been so panicked at the idea.

"The first time we were together years ago, it was a friend comforting another. I was really messed up about the Matthew thing and seeing Jonathan, and I felt safe with you and cared for, and that meant a lot to me. Over the years that changed for me, especially after everything with Doyle. It wasn't just one friend comforting another, you stopped being just a friend to me. I didn't say anything back then, because after everything you'd been through because of me, I couldn't ask you for more, I couldn't suddenly change everything on you. And then I left and well, absence makes avoidance that much easier." She stopped and inhaled. "What I'm trying to say is that I-I love you, Derek. And not as a friend or a partner or a surrogate sister or whatever. I love you. And if you feel the same, I think it's worth trying, for us and for our baby, who could have a real family, not just a mom and a dad that share custody. That's if you feel the same. If you don't that's okay. I know you well enough to know that you'll want to be involved with the baby no matter what. And I know this has been a lot for you to absorb, so take you time and think and we can figure out everything after you've had time to process."

Derek just nodded numbly.

* * *

"So, is work keeping you busy?" Hotch asked. They seated themselves tightly around a circular table in a bar that was already throbbing with people and way darker than it needed to be. It was one of those ridiculous but trendy places, where you could barely read the menu. But it was clean and the service was good, according to JJ, so none of them were too bothered. In fact most of them had smiles, except Hotch, who rarely smiled and Derek, who was lost in his head. Emily wasn't about to nag him to come out either, she'd effectively taken his whole world and turned it upside down.

"Very, actually," Emily said, focusing on Hotch. "Just thinking about all the work I'll have waiting on my desk when I get back makes me shudder."

"It's the paperwork. When you manage people, the paperwork never seems to end," He said.

"God, that's the truth. Strauss actually thought telling me that I wouldn't be in charge of the BAU would stop me from coming back." Rossi shook his head.

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, I have my own secretary and I still feel swamped all the time. I'm certain without him, Clyde would come to my office one day and just see a massive pile of papers with feet sticking out."

"Him? You have a male secretary?" Garcia gasped.

"I do. And no, Pen, it's nothing like the movie _Secretary_ with a gender reversal."

Her excited demeanor drooped a bit and JJ chuckled beside her. "Well, that's disappointing. Is he cute?"

"He's very young, but yes, he's good-looking."

Garcia's eyes lit up again, "Ooh, do you smack him on the bottom for good work, _Mad Men_ style?"

JJ laughed out loud at that, and even Hotch cracked a smile.

"I don't, no. I'm pretty sure that that constitutes sexual harassment these days." Jake would be so horrified if she smacked his ass. Hell, _she'd_ be horrified if she ever smacked his ass.

Garcia deflated once again. "I suppose that's true."

Emily eyed her smirking. "So, did you and Derek get sent to the sexual harassment seminar again this year?"

The tech looked scandalized. "No! And we haven't been sent in two years, thank you very much."

"That's because the Bureau finally gave up," Reid cracked.

Garcia's mouth dropped open and she turned to Reid, but didn't get a chance to speak as the waitress came by.

"Good Evening, folks. What can I get you tonight?"

Hotch, ever their leader, listed off a handful of finger foods for them to nibble on and ordered himself a scotch. They went around the table ordering drinks, except for JJ, who asked for cranberry juice. When it got to Emily, she shifted in her seat. "Seltzer with lime, please."

Emily brushed her hair behind her ear and tried to ignore the curious eyes suddenly on her as the waitress finished writing down their orders. When she left, Garcia was quick to ask, "You're not drinking tonight, Em?"

"Nope, no alcohol for me tonight."

Rossi nudged her. "We know JJ's excuse, what's yours?"

Emily pressed her lips together, her pulse suddenly racing through her veins and glanced quickly at Morgan. She really wished she could have given him a little more time to process before telling the team, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. She finally looked back at Rossi. "Uh, same."

He frowned in confusion, not quite understanding what she was trying to say. It was Reid who seemed to get it first, blurting, "Wait, are you pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah, sixteen weeks."

"What?" Garcia squawked. "Oh my god, you're having a baby?!"

Emily winced. "Yeah and thank god, you're not drinking yet."

The others laughed lightly at that and Garcia frowned in mock offense. "Hey now, it's a big, unexpected thing, I'm allowed to react strongly."

"Fair enough," Emily conceded.

"Were you on fertility treatments?" Reid asked, his brow creased in a look that said he was analyzing something in his head. Emily just wished whatever puzzle he was turning over didn't involve her uterus.

"No, I wasn't trying to get pregnant."

"Really?" He said. "That's remarkable."

"So my doctor tells me. She's awfully impressed with my lady parts."

The wrinkle in Reid's forehead deepened. "Is she qualified to handle a high risk pregnancy?"

Emily shrugged. "So far as I know."

He went to open his mouth again, but Garcia cut him off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up now, Spence, you're missing the most important question. Emily, who's the daddy?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm not, uh, ready to discuss that."

"Is he going to be involved at least, this mystery guy?" Rossi asked, his pleasant look suddenly less pleasant and she knew he was thinking what she'd told him about years ago, when she got pregnant as a kid.

"We haven't gotten to discuss it much, but I know he'll want to be involved."

Garcia gasped and then leaned toward Emily, speaking in a whisper that was hardly a whisper. "It's Clyde Easter's, isn't it? You're having a half-British baby, aren't you?"

Emily chuckled. "No, definitely not Clyde's. But the image of him trying to change a diaper is wonderful, so thank you or putting that in my head, Garcia."

She instantly deflated, then tapped JJ, who was sitting between them and leaning back and rubbing her belly with a hand. "Help me out here, Jayje."

"With what?" she asked, "I'm not going to harass Emily with possible babydaddies."

"Party pooper," Garcia said, before turning back to Emily. She bit her lip. "Wait, a couple months ago you mentioned a cute Dutch spy came to your office for a consult. Was it him?"

Emily chuckled. "No, I think don't think he was in London long enough to get anyone pregnant."

Garcia went silent for several seconds, before she suddenly began flailing her hands. "Oh, oh, the French guy. He works with you, not under you, but in another department. You said he was good-looking, Emily."

"You make it sounds like Emily's inviting half of Europe into her bedroom," Rossi said, amusement lighting his eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault she works in an office with half of Europe," Garcia said. Then the tech turned her attention back to Emily. "So, the French guy?"

"Michel?" She asked, almost amused with Garcia's enthusiasm for her little game.

"Yes! I knew it was a feminine name. Is that a half-French baby?" She asked, face alight with her enthusiasm. "Oh, that's like a romance novel, a forbidden romance with a handsome Frenchman," she continued, babbling without actually letting Emily answer, which didn't bother her in the slightest, she just sat back and watched Garcia prattle on.

"It's not the French guy's," Morgan's almost angry voice startled them all, especially since it was the first time he spoke all evening. His voice was quieter when he spoke again. "It's my baby, I'm the father."

As nervous as she was about the team's reactions to that information, part of her almost relaxed with his admission. He had claimed their baby and that just made her really happy. She already felt less alone in this whole mess. She met his eyes and offered him the slightest smile, ignoring the fact that the table was still plunged into stunned silence.

"Oh drinks," JJ announced, as the waitress approached. The woman clearly noticed the tension as she hurriedly passed drinks around, eying them all with concern written all over her face. But then she simply gave them a 15 minute eta on their food and hurried off.

No one jumped up to speak, everyone busying themselves with their drinks as they tried to puzzle out the newest announcement at the table. Emily wanted to blend into the walls. They all knew that Derek had a girlfriend that he had been seeing for a while, and they could clearly tell now that he'd cheated on Savannah. He had cheated on Savannah and Emily had cheated right along with him and they'd made a baby because of it.

"I didn't get to ask you earlier," Morgan spoke and she started, looking across the table at him with wide eyes. "You went to the doctor, the baby is okay? It's healthy?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, she said the baby looks completely normal and I got the results from a CVS test a week ago, no genetic defects or chromosomal abnormalities detected."

Morgan swallowed, his eyes locking onto hers and she noted his body softening slightly as some of the tension leaked out. But not for long. "What Reid was talking about, high risk, what does that mean? Are you at risk? Is the baby?"

"It just means that I'm probably too old to be having a baby. My doctor said that a lot of the risks go up, but since everything appears normal and I didn't miscarry, she isn't too worried. Though when I start getting farther along in the pregnancy, she'll want to see me more frequently." The doctor had rattled off so much information that Emily barely remembered half of what she'd said.

Morgan was not entirely satisfied by her statement, as he quickly turned to Reid. "What are the risks, Reid?"

The ice clinked in his glass as he started, his head spinning between the two of them. When Emily shrugged, Reid sighed. "Emily is at an increased risk for gestational diabetes, high blood pressure, even preeclampsia, placental abruption, placenta previa, preterm delivery and fever and heavy bleeding after delivery. She's also more likely to require a c-section. Outside of the chromosomal abnormality issues, the baby is more likely to have a low birth weight, have metabolic issues and to need intensive care after birth." He paused. "Incidents of miscarriage, stillbirth and maternal death are higher as well."

"That's a lot of potential problems," Rossi said, eying Emily, his face full of concern.

"And like I said, my doctor says that the baby and I are fine," she said. And then they fell into silence again.

Garcia was the one who broke it with fluttering hands and eyebrows twisted in confusion. "Okay, I have to ask...what the hell is going on? Derek, what happened with Savannah? And since when are you two together?"

"We're not together," Emily said quickly, explaining to them what she had to the JJ, though with far fewer details.

"And Savannah?" Garcia asked, turning to Morgan.

He sighed and ran his hands over his head. "I cheated on her. I'm not proud of it, but that's what happened. And that's as much as I'm going to say about this right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Derek paced back and forth through the house, trying to straighten out his mind, but that was working about as well as sitting around and staring at the walls. Rusty was following him around, practically jogging as his little legs struggled to keep up with Derek's much larger strides. He had never much liked little dogs and he and Rusty had struggled to learn to tolerate each other. Okay, more like he'd struggled to not think of Rusty as a furry little midget with breathing difficulties, whose sole purpose was to get in Derek's way. He actually sort of liked Rusty now. After all, the dog was pretty harmless and had a good disposition. Morgan stopped and turned to look at the dog, who nearly walked into his leg, because of the sudden stop.

"What the hell did I do?" He asked the dog. Rusty cocked his head to the side, curious brown eyes starting out at Derek from his wrinkled little face.

He sighed. "I'm a bastard, I know that. I betrayed your mom. I got my best friend pregnant."

And it hit him again, like a runaway train into a wall, Emily was pregnant. Emily Prentiss, his friend, his partner, was pregnant. With his baby. He thought all the shock would have worn off already, but it didn't, not yet. Derek walked over to his bag and dug through it until he found the sonogram photo Emily had given him. Then he sank to the floor, his back to the wall, legs bent at the knees and arms rested against his thighs. He stared at the picture, his chest tight with the wonder. And the love.

He could admit that, if nothing else. He loved that baby, that tiny little thing that was barely there, he loved it already and so much it was difficult to breathe. Rusty wandered over to him and parked his stumpy little body beside Morgan. Derek turned the photo toward the dog. "That's my son. It's amazing, isn't it?"

Rusty's only comment was to open his mouth, his tongue falling out without effort, and pant.

Oh god, he was talking to a damn dog. Had he lost his mind already? He was confiding in Rusty, the goofy little creature that Savannah loved like a child, and that was just...well, he didn't quite know what that was, beyond ridiculous, and maybe another way to avoid thinking about what he really needed to think about.

Emily was pregnant with his child. He'd cheated on Savannah, the woman he'd been saying, "I love you," to for the past year.

Penelope had privately asked him last night why he'd done it. Why he had cheated on Savannah, and why with Emily of all people, who as Garcia put, "deserved a hell of a lot better than being his dirty little secret." He had just shrugged and shaken his head, unable to meet her eyes.

Why had he done it? Why with Emily?

Derek sucked in a breath and held if for several seconds, before letting it whoosh out of his chest. Rusty released a funny little whimper. Morgan reached out a hand to pet him and assure the animal that everything was fine. Or at least fine so far as Rusty was concerned.

"I cheated because it was Emily," he said aloud, needing to admit it out loud, even if only to himself and a dog whose grasp of English was limited to handful of basic commands. The tangled web he and Emily had started weaving between the two of them that first time years ago wasn't finished when he'd started seeing Savannah and they were all caught up in it now.

A familiar click-click told him that Savannah had gotten home from her shift at the hospital. His brain screamed at him to get up, hide the photo, pretend that everything was fine. Part of him wanted to listen, because god help him, he did not want to do this to Savannah; he did not want to hurt her, to cause her so much pain. But she needed to know.

"Hey," she greeted, barely glancing his way as she tossed her purse on the table. Then she stopped and turned back to him, frowning. "Derek, why are you on the floor with Rusty? Is he sick?"

"No, Rusty's fine, he was just keeping me company." Derek finally pushed himself off the floor and moved toward her, careful to keep a few feet between them.

She pulled the band out of her hair and slid it onto her wrist. "Are you okay?"

"I..." He had no idea how to answer.

Savannah frowned then and moved toward him. "What's wrong? Are _you_ sick?"

She reached out a hand to him, but Morgan backed away. "Don't," he said.

"Derek, what's going on?"

"I have to tell you something that's going to hurt you, a lot, and I just need you to know that that was never my intention."

She took a step back then, eyes going from concerned to wary in barely a heartbeat, arms sliding across her chest. "Just tell me."

Derek held up the sonogram photo. "This is my son."

* * *

"Oh, look at this!" Garcia plucked a blue long-sleeved onesie with a happy, cartoony green dinosaur on the front off the rack. "It's so cute!"

"It's very cute, Pen," Emily said.

"I told you, I'm giving Emily all of Henry's old clothes. At least the obviously boy ones," JJ added. Both of them were trying to control the excited tech's impulse to spend money on babies. She'd already bought clothes for both babies, and they'd helped Emily pick out some maternity clothing. Emily had hated that part of shopping.

"Okay, I have behaved all night and not badgered you about the fact that Derek put that baby in you, so you either let me get out my anxiety through baby shopping or you start answering questions." Garcia put a hand on her hip and eyed Emily over her blue frames.

Emily held up her hands. "Shop away then."

"Really, you're that determined not to answer any questions?" JJ asked.

"Yes, yes, I am."

"You know, we won't judge you," Garcia said. "Though I might skin Derek, I don't get how he could cheat on Savannah and with you?"

Emily shook her head, her hand going to her belly as she felt a painful twinge, and not her first of the night. "You can't do that, Pen. You can't let me off the hook and be angry with Derek. I knew he was with Savannah, I knew they were happy together and I knew that he loves her, and I didn't stop it. I am as much to blame for this mess as Derek."

"Why didn't you stop it?" She asked.

The brunette sighed. "I...I guess I just didn't want to." She paused. "I wanted to be with Derek again...sex with Derek, it..." Emily sighed, frustrated that she couldn't find the words. "I've only ever felt the way I feel when I'm with Derek with one other man, and I really miss feeling that way."

She watched JJ and Garcia exchange looks and then the former cleared her throat. "Emily, are you in love with him?

Emily found herself nodding. "Yeah, I know, stupid, stupid girl."

JJ inhaled and rubbed her shoulder. "Okay, I think we've pried enough out of you for now, how about we change the topic. Pen?"

Her face fell for a few seconds, before it burst back to life, her eyes filled with excitement. "Yes, new topic, absolutely! Tell us Em, who's the other guy?"

Emily frowned around another painful twinge, which was harder than the first. "What other guy? Isn't my life currently salacious enough?"

Garcia chuckled. "Actually, it is, but I'm talking about the other guy that made you feel the way that Derek does, who was he?"

Emily froze. "That was a bigger disaster than this, so that topic is very off limits."

"What? Come on, give me something," she pled.

"Yeah, if he made you feel like that, he's got to be pretty special," JJ added.

"You guys will just have to accept that there are some things that I'm not willing to talk about and this is one of them. Sorry, pick a new topic. How's your love-life, Pen?"

She smiled and practically purred. "Oh, my love-life is excellent."

The funny thing was, they knew the other man that made her feel amazing, but she could never tell them that, because loving him was even more shameful than the mess she'd gotten herself into with Morgan. Emily loved them like sisters, but she couldn't expect them to understand the darkest parts of her. She barely them understood herself.

They continued to mosey through the department store as Garcia talked of her recent romantic exploits with her boyfriend, who sadly, Emily barely knew, and JJ even shared some of her exploits with Will, who apparently had not lost his romantic flare after marriage.

When Emily felt another twinge, this one strong enough to make her stop, she looked at her friends. "Uh, can we stop a minute and find a bathroom?"

"Oh yes, that would be great. And maybe we can think about dinner, my feet are killing me," JJ said.

"Right this way my incubating friends, I know where the cleanest bathroom is," Garcia said, and led them through the store until she got to a little hallway that led to a door marked for men and another further down marked for women, then she gestured them inside.

Emily dropped her bags by the sink and made her way into the stall, one hand on her still pretty much flat stomach. She'd already begun to feel something wet between her legs and she was pretty damned sure that she hadn't just peed herself. She unbuttoned and zipped her pants and pulled down her panties, her stomach falling to knees at the site of blood.

A lot of blood.

Tears burned her eyes and her throat felt tight. Her doctor had said that miscarriage was more likely at her age, but Emily had been so relieved when she'd made it through the first trimester. She'd thought she was safe. The former profiler took a deep breath that rattled all the way down her chest and looked up at the door of the stall. "Guys?"

"You okay, Em?" Garcia called back.

She couldn't make the words come out for several seconds, but finally managed. "I think I need to go to a hospital."

* * *

"You're what?"

"My son. My unborn child." No sense it being gentle, he knew; there was no way not to hurt her and no way to make it hurt less.

"You're unborn-you cheated on me?" She uncrossed her arms and thrust them on her hips and her eyes radiated hurt.

Derek just nodded.

"With who? When?" She shook her head and held up a hand. "You bastard," she spat. "You cheated on me, you bastard! How could you?!"

"Four months ago, when I was in London."

"What, you think it didn't count because you were on another continent?"

"No, I didn't think anything like that."

"So, what you got lonely over there and picked up some girl at a pub?" The hurt was gone from her eyes, now they were just blazing with unbridled fury.

"No, it was Emily." He wasn't sure if that made it better or worse from Savannah's perspective.

"Emily?" She looked absolutely perplexed for several seconds then her eyes widened, before narrowing. "Emily," she practically growled, "you're friend, Emily."

"Yes."

Savannah then turned and stomped off to the bedroom. Derek hung his head, but not for long, when she came stomping back, something in her hand. As she got closer, he saw it was an 8x10 of the team, the one he kept in a frame beside pictures of his mother, father and sisters. Savannah held out the picture, her finger tapping near Emily's face. "This woman?"

"Yeah, that's Emily."

"She is the only person in this photo that I've never met. Is it because you've been sleeping with her this whole time?"

"What?! Of course not, Savannah!"

She thrust a finger at him. "No, you do not get to act all offended at that question. People do not just decide to up and sleep with their friends one day and you are awfully close to her in this photo." She paused, then said, "and you still have nightmares where you wake up saying her name."

"I explained those to you-"

"Yeah, and so did Penelope, and I believed both of you that her temporary death was really hard on you, but I thought that's because she was your partner, not your lover."

"She-" Derek cut himself off and threw his hands on top of his head. How the hell was he supposed to explain his relationship with Emily to Savannah when he didn't even really understand it?

He was saved when his phone rang, and he was torn between frustration and relief. He looked toward Savannah, who gestured toward it with hand. "So, go answer it," she said. "I hope you've got a new case in goddamn Nebraska, because I can't hardly stand to look at you right now. And you sure as hell won't be sleeping in our bed tonight."

Morgan ignored her diatribe, figuring she was more than entitled to it, and grabbed his phone, seeing that it was JJ. "We have a new case?" He answered it.

"No. Emily is having cramps and bleeding, Garcia and I are taking her to the hospital," she said, then added, "Derek, it's bad...she might be losing the baby."

* * *

 _Thank you all very, very much for the reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate each and everyone of them, even though I suck at responding to them._


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry this has take a while, but it couldn't be helped. My hard drive died and then when I finally got my laptop back I was off on vacation and I'm still getting caught up on things. And I'm so, so sorry I left it where I did, it wasn't my intention to dump a major cliffhanger on you all and then disappear. I am hoping that updating will be smoother from here on out. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and hanging in there for next chapter._

* * *

The emergency room had been kind of a blur. One minute she'd been explaining the situation to the intake nurse, and then she'd suddenly found herself in a hospital gown and on a gurney being pushed into an elevator. An intern had drawn blood, listened to her heart and taken her blood pressure, and the attending was in the midst of a pelvic exam, while barking commands at the nurses and jittery intern. The twinges had become tearing cramps somewhere between the drive to the hospital and the landing in the maternity wing-a location in the hospital that Emily had never pictured herself being, at least as a patient.

The attending finally withdrew her hand, pulled off her gloves, and waved her hands impatiently for the ultrasound wand the nurse rushed to hand her. The intern quickly squeezed out a dollop of goo onto the small bump that had become her abdomen. Emily bit her lip and focused on the screen as the doctor slid the wand around her stomach.

"Where are my labs?" She barked toward the intern.

"Rubirosa is waiting on them, he should be back any minute."

The attending only nodded as she returned her focus to the grainy sonogram on the screen. She hit a couple buttons and a whoosh-whoosh filled the room. A strangled sob escaped Emily's throat and she thrust a hand over her mouth. "He's alive?"

"And kicking." The doctor smiled and pointed to where a tiny leg was twitching on the screen. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her eyes were tired behind the fierceness radiating from them.

"No, I have to be there," a familiar voice shouted from the hallway. One of the nurses said something back, too quiet for her to hear, and Morgan erupted, "It's my baby!"

The nurse stepped back and he charged in, eyes wide and full of fear. "Em," he said, rushing to her side. She grabbed up the hand he offered and tried to look less terrified than she felt, but was pretty sure that she failed. "He's still alive," she said, her voice coming out scratchy and heavy as she tried to hold back tears.

Morgan cocked his head to the side, listening, before his eyes widened even further and his mouth fell open. "Is that...is that his heart beating?"

Emily nodded. Then her focus shifted to the twenty-something in white lab coat rushing in the door with a paper in his hands. He gave it to the attending straightaway, saying, "everything looks clear."

The attending was silent for several seconds as her eyes skimmed the paper. "Alright Emily, you have no medical issues that we should be aware of, correct?"

"None that I know of."

"Allergies?"

"No."

"Family history of cardiac issues?"

"No," she repeated.

The blond turned to the nurse. "Start her on Nifedipine." Then she quickly turned her attention back to Emily. "The Nifedipine should help stop the contractions," she said. "You're in pre-term labor, because of what we call an incompetent cervix. It means that your cervix is thinner than it should be, and the labor started because it began to dilate. The good news is that it's still very early, your water hasn't broken, the contractions are still far apart and your cervix is at less than a centimeter dilated."

"O-okay," she said, waiting for the other shoe to drop, because something in the doctor's voice told her that they weren't done. She squeezed Derek's hand.

"The other good news is that your baby appears to be perfectly healthy. So we're going to monitor you on the Nifedipine and if your contractions stop, I want to take you into surgery for a procedure called a cerclage, which just means I'll put in a few sutures to hold your cervix closed."

Emily nodded, but said, "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

The attending offered a small, sympathetic smile. "A cerclage isn't a guarantee. It might help you carry to term or at least close to term, or it may only hold for a couple of months or even weeks."

"So, you're saying I could lose the baby in a couple weeks or give birth to a seriously premature baby in a couple months."

"Or have a perfectly healthy baby in five or so months, yes. However, as far as thin cervices go, yours is on the thicker side, which bodes well."

"So, our chances for a healthy, full-term baby are good? That's what you're saying, right?" Morgan asked.

The attending inhaled. "I'm saying if we can stop the contractions and the surgery goes well, then yes, I'm optimistic. You'll have to be closely monitored for the rest of your pregnancy though..." she glanced at Emily's chart quickly, before looking up. "Your OB isn't local?"

"Uh no, I live in London."

The doctor's gaze went to her watch. "Okay, give Dr. Rubirosa your doctor's contact information then and we'll make sure he or she gets all your records. For now though, you just need to relax and rest. Do you want a sedative?"

"Um no, I think I should be okay."

"Alright then, let Dr. Carmichael know if you change your mind, she'll be monitoring you and your baby tonight."

"Thank you," Emily said, as the doctor smiled and rushed off to the next emergency.

"Uh, Ms. Prentiss, there are a bunch of people down the hall asking for updates, but we technically can't give information to anyone but family..." Dr. Rubirosa trailed off, his baby face and messy hair combining with his awkwardness to make him seem way to young to have a medical degree.

"Can you just send them to my room?" She asked, wondering how two had become "a bunch".

He nodded and rushed off. After the nurses finished attaching the 500th monitor to her body and left, Morgan leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, leaning his head against hers. She sighed loudly, tears pricking her eyes. "I really want this baby."

"Me too."

She turned to him. "You mean that?"

"If course I do." He put his hand on her abdomen, careful of the fetal monitor strapped around her abdomen. "This is my son, our son, and I...I keep thinking about what it will be like to hold him in my arms."

Emily squeezed his hand. "Don't get too attached yet, Derek. You heard what the doctor said."

"Yeah, I know."

"Emily!" Garcia called as she walked through the door. "Are you okay? Is the baby? That 12 year-old playing doctor dress-up wouldn't tell us anything."

Emily went to speak, but was surprised when Hotch, Rossi and Reid filed in behind JJ and Garcia.

JJ spoke. "I called Reid, he called Hotch and Rossi. We were all worried."

* * *

His phone buzzed yet again and with Emily finally asleep, he pulled it from his pocket. Savannah's photo was on the screen as the phone vibrated from her call, and he didn't know if he wanted to answer it. They'd sent the team home two hours ago, except for Reid who insisted on being their medical jargon translator. Emily's contractions had slowed and then finally stopped altogether an hour ago, but Morgan's chest still felt tight from the scare. Dr. Carmichael, one of the interns, had said that they would wait until morning to see if her contractions started up again. If they'd had, Emily would have the surgery, which carried it's own host of risks. He was absolutely terrified.

Morgan ran a hand over his head and finally stepped out, hitting the send button and holding the phone to his ear. "Hey," he said.

"I don't have long, Derek. I got called in and I'm between patients right now...I just called to find out if you're still going to be a father."

He sighed. "They stopped her contractions for now, but nothing is certain, they said."

Savannah was silent for several very long seconds. "Are you moving to London?"

"What?"

"Emily lives in London, right? And she is pregnant with your child, so are you moving to London?"

"God Savannah, I don't know. I just found out about all this, I didn't have time to plan anything. I haven't even discussed that with Emily yet."

"Do you love her, Derek?" Her voice was high with barely masked pain and Morgan instantly hated himself. All the more so, because he had no idea how to answer her question.

Did he love Emily? Was he in love with her? He'd thought that he was in love with Savannah, but now he was just uncertain and confused...very confused.

"Well, I guess that's answer enough." Her voice startled him. He'd been silent too long and she'd taken that for affirmation.

"I didn't say thing," he said.

"And that tells me plenty, Derek," she said. "You either don't want to answer, because you don't want to hurt me, or you can't answer, because you don't know. And frankly, Derek, I'm not the love triangle girl, I'm not getting stuck in whatever drama you have going on with her."

"Savannah-"

"No, I don't really want to hear anything you have to say. Two years, Derek! Two damn years, and it comes down to this bullshit. Why the hell didn't you tell me when we started dating that you had a thing with Emily?"

"Because it wasn't a thing! We're close, we slept together a few times, but she left, she left and moved across the damn ocean!"

His heavy breathing almost covered the mirthless, airy laugh on the other end. "Derek, you said she left; you didn't say you didn't feel anything for her, or that you tried and it didn't work, just that she left. If she hadn't left, would you have gone out with me?"

He didn't respond, just rubbed a hand over his aching head.

"And there's that silence again." There was a beat where he tried to think of something to say and failed. "Goodbye, Derek."

There was a click and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Resting while being stuck in a hospital was next to impossible unless you were heavily sedated. Emily spent the night falling asleep for what felt like only minutes, before an intern or nurse popped in and checked something or tweaked something or whatever the hell it was that they did to busy themselves. So by morning, she was still exhausted and just as scared as she had been the night before. But she hadn't felt any contractions all night, and that gave her the smallest bit of hope. She was still pregnant; her son was still beautiful and growing in her womb.

"Morning," Dr. Carmichael greeted, brushing her dark curls behind her head and pushing her glasses up her nose. She smiled at Emily, even though her eyes were clouded with exhaustion.

"Looks like your night was about as restful as mine," Emily said.

The intern smiled. "The hazards of spending the night at a hospital, I guess. Though, doesn't look like it hurt them," she said, nodding her head to the side and gesturing backward with a pen still in her hand.

Derek was conked out in the chair beside the bed and Reid had curled his lanky figure into a chair by the door. Emily smiled. "They haven't been asleep long, Derek was too worried and Reid was...researching everything he could." After a few seconds, she elaborated, "he's literally a genius."

"Yeah, I figured that out last night when he grilled me on everything pregnancy-related."

Emily chuckled. "Sorry about that."

Carmichael smiled. "Not a problem. Actually, he'd be a brilliant study tool for my intern exam." She inhaled then. "So, your contractions appear to have stopped, which is a very good sign. As soon as Dr. Kincaid reviews your chart, I'll book an OR and we'll get your surgery done. It should be a pretty quick procedure."

Emily dug her teeth into her lip. "My baby is okay?"

"Everything looks fine to me, but Dr. Kincaid will confirm that. Okay?"

"Huh, what, what's wrong?" Before she could respond, Derek had jolted awake, likely at their voices, and was looking frantically between them.

"Everything's fine," the doctor assured him. "I was just telling Emily that Dr. Kincaid will be in to see her soon and then we'll get her into surgery. Okay?"

His sleepy brain slowly came awake as he listened. "Emily is okay though? The baby is okay?"

"Both of them appear to be doing just fine."

He sighed and nodded, and with a last look at Emily, who nodded, the doctor left.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just still half asleep. Nothing some coffee won't fix. How about you?"

"You heard the doctor, everything seems fine."

"I'll wait until Dr. Kincaid weighs in, that kid looks like she's barely out of diapers."

Emily rolled her eyes. "She's been through med school, Derek, she has to at least be 26."

"Yeah, she's a brand new doctor with no experience and no idea what she's doing. Too new to be entrusted with you and our baby."

They didn't get much more opportunity to talk, because Dr. Kincaid strode in, one hand tucking her ash blond hair behind her ear as she read the chart in her other hand. She looked up and smiled at them, "Good Morning."

"Morning...Dr. Carmichael said the baby looks good?"

"He does. Your contractions have stopped and your vitals are good. There's an OR available in an hour, so I'd like to get you in there if you're ready?" She closed Emily's chart and held it loosely in one arm, while regarding Emily with friendly, confident eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

Kincaid nodded. "Alright, Dr. Carmichael will be in shortly to prep you."

And that was it, she strode out, leaving Emily and Derek alone with a groggy Reid, who had just decided to join the land of the living. He yawned. "Baby okay?"

* * *

Rossi sat, one leg cross over the other, newspaper folded in half in his hands, allowing him to read the national news as reported by the _Washington Post_. He'd spent the better part of the last hour and change watching Derek fidget and pace and work himself into a painfully tight, twitchy ball of nerves. One look around the waiting room and it was clear that his behavior was heightening the anxiety of everyone else in the room. Dave sighed and settled the paper in his lap. "Derek, sit."

The other man abruptly stopped and turned to him, eyes wide at the intrusion into his panicked thoughts.

"Sit," Dave repeated, head nodding toward the chair beside him.

Morgan relaxed slightly and trudged over, collapsing into the seat. "Why's it taking so long?"

"Because, it's surgery on a part of her body centimeters from where your baby is growing. Do you really want them to do a quick hackjob?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay, then calm the hell down. You're making the whole room nervous."

Derek looked around, his eyes traveling over the other people in the room, probably noticing them for the first time. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "I've been here before, Rossi."

"Waiting for surgery on the mother of your child to finish?"

"No, obviously. I mean..." He sighed and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing. "The last time I sat in a room like this, waiting for a bunch of doctors to finish operating on her...I..."

"Last time you were here, JJ walked into the room and told us all that she was dead."

"Yes."

Rossi rested a hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. "She is not dying, Derek. Not today. Today is just a simple procedure."

"People die during simple procedures all the time."

"Not Emily, she'll be fine."

Derek turned to look at him then. "Then why are you so nervous?"

Rossi smiled knowing that he was caught. He was nervous, because Derek was right, people died during simple procedures all the time. Instead he exhaled and said, "Because she's one of the few people that I actually like. You know how hard it is to find people I actually like?"

The statement had it's desired effect, Morgan chuckled.

Dave tapped the other man with his newspaper. "So tell me, what does Savannah think of all this?"

Derek snorted. "I'm pretty sure that she broke up with me, so I guess she's pretty unhappy."

"Well, I guess you can't really blame her, huh?"

"No, she was right to walk away, this was inexcusable...I never thought I'd be this guy."

"And what guy is that?"

"The guy that cheats on his girl. The guy that knocks-up his best friend." He sighed. "They both deserve better than that guy."

Dave leaned back in his seat and inhaled. "Well, it sounds like Savannah agrees with you."

Morgan was silent for a long time, before he righted himself and leaned back in his chair. "She asked me if I was in love with Emily, and I didn't know what to say."

"Well, are you in love with Emily?"

"I don't know."

"Are you in love with Savannah?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you said she left you, how does that make you feel?" Rossi internally sighed at the colossal mess Derek seemed to have gotten himself into, and the totally helpless look on his face.

"Horrible. I never meant to hurt her, I would never hurt her on purpose."

"Okay, you feel bad because you hurt her, but do you feel bad because you won't ever wake up next her again? That you won't hold her in your arms? That the next time something terrible happens, she won't be there to console you and the next time something wonderful happens, she won't be there to share in your happiness?"

"A little of both."

"But you can live without her, basically?"

"I guess so, I've always been on my own."

Dave shifted in his seat, so he was facing Derek. "Then I don't think you were in love with her. You cared for her, certainly, probably even loved her, but you weren't in love with her."

"It's as easy as that, is it?"

"Love is never easy," he said with a snort.

"So I just let Savannah go?"

"That depends, Derek. Apply all those questions to Emily."

"I can't, she's my friend," Morgan said, the words coming out instantly, almost like a reflex.

"So? People fall in love with their friends all the time."

"But I can't, she's my-" Derek stopped himself, his mouth slightly opened and eyebrows knit like he'd just realized something that caused him great confusion.

Dave shook his head. "She's not your partner anymore, kid. Hasn't been in years. Now she's just the woman carrying your unborn son in her womb."

Morgan's mouth closed and his eyes lost focus as he stared off into space, his brain struggling to put all the pieces together. Rossi went back to his newspaper and Derek spent the next twenty minutes lost in his head. He was only jolted out of his stupor when Dr. Kincaid came through the doors of the waiting room, her intern Dr. Carmichael in tow, both still wearing scrub caps with their surgical gowns open in front and floating behind them.

Dave swallowed and stood, his tight grip on the paper the only thing betraying the nerves he was trying so hard to hide. When Kincaid offered a small smile, he nearly fell back into his seat in relief.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading and your reviews on the previous chapter. Happy Friday. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all very much for the reviews on the last chapter! This is the second to last chapter, so this story is almost over. Thanks for reading and enjoy._

* * *

"What about that one?"

Emily squinted at the little purple blob Henry was pointing at in his kiddie atlas and shook her head. "I have never been to Malawi, actually."

He moved his finger. "What about this one...az-er-ba-gan?"

"Close," she said. "Azer-buy-jan, it's a soft j, almost sounds like a "shh" sound."

Henry frowned. "Oh, have you been to Azer-ba-shan?"

"I have actually, it's capital city, Baku, had a big wall built around it about 800 years ago to protect it and you can still see parts of today. And they have a beautiful palace built in...uh, well several hundred years ago."

"Cool! Did you go inside it?"

"Uh no, no I didn't really have time to sight-see on that trip."

"Did you go for you job, like Mommy goes to all the states for her job?" He asked.

"I did and I was only there for..." Emily frowned trying to remember. She'd gone to meet an asset who had fled to Azerbaijan from Jordan. Unfortunately, it had been a set-up, so she'd spent days hiding out in a broken-down car, hoping the bullet graze on her hip didn't get infected. It had. She'd had a fever by the time her team extracted her, which might be why she couldn't remember how many days she'd spent in the car. Well, that and the dehydration probably hadn't helped. Emily smiled at Henry. "a few days. I wasn't there for more than a few days."

Henry looked up at her, his head softly bumping her shoulder as he leaned against her. "Can I travel like you when I grow up?"

"Sure you can, though don't travel too much, I think your mommy and daddy would miss you if you were gone all the time."

"Did your mommy miss you?"

 _No_ , was Emily's immediate thought, but how do you explain to a beloved seven year-old that not every parent feels that way about their child? Instead she smiled. "I'm sure she did."

"Hey," JJ greeted, walking back into the living room and dumping herself into a chair. "Have you picked a country yet, Henry?"

He shook his head. "Aunt Emily went to Azerb-shan for work, she said they have a wall."

"Really? Recently or pre-BAU?"

"Before the BAU, pre-Interpol actually."

"Wow," JJ said, "you must have been young."

Emily chuckled. "Yeah, I would have been 26, I think? Maybe 27."

The blonde shook her head. "I would have been just entering the academy at that age."

"Well, I can almost guarantee that you were having more fun than me while I was on that trip."

JJ grinned. "You don't miss that life then?"

"I am far too old to still be doing that sort of thing." It was exciting that life, exhilarating really, but it began to take a toll after enough years at it. And the deeper you got into that life, the heavier a toll it took.

"How are you feeling?" JJ's voice dragged Emily out of her memories. She'd only been out of the hospital for a day; the cramping hadn't come back after the surgery, but the doctor had recommended that she take it easy for a while.

"I'm a little sore, but nothing major. Same as when you asked me an hour ago."

"Hey, I'm swimming in mommy hormones and you just had surgery, I'm allowed to hover a bit."

"Okay, but you do realize that you're supposed to be resting too, right?"

"I am resting and I'm so well rested at this point that I'm bored. I tried to get Spence to smuggle me a case, but he refused."

Emily chuckled. "Good for him."

JJ glared at her, but the doorbell went off, before she could comment. "If that's a Jehovah's Witness, I might actually invite him in."

* * *

JJ could hear Emily's light laughter as she headed toward the door. She wasn't kidding, she was so bored and Will was at work and Henry and Emily were entertaining each other. Or more like Emily was patiently telling Henry everything she knew about the various countries he pointed out. JJ's mind was blown by the sheer number of countries she'd been too, though she supposed she shouldn't have been surprised what with her being both the child of a diplomat and a spy.

With a sigh, she grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, then she tried to keep her mouth from falling open. "Savannah?"

"Hi JJ," she said, shifting on her feet, clearly feeling just as awkward as JJ.

"What can I do for you?"

"Uh I just...can we talk for a minute?"

"To me?" JJ asked before she could stop herself. She and Savannah barely knew each other, and even when Savannah joined them at team outings, they usually didn't say more than twenty words to each other. It wasn't that they didn't like each other or didn't get along, they just never really got around to talking.

"I know it's weird, but you're Derek's friend and I need some incite."

"I'm not sure that is such a great idea, Savannah...Emily is staying with me."

The other woman's eyes widened. "She's here? Right now? In your house?"

"Yes, so you see, bad idea."

"What, are you kidding? I want to meet her," Savannah said, as she pushed her way passed a startled JJ. She quickly shut the door and chased after (or as much as she could while mostly waddling) Savannah.

"That was a little rude, you know; I didn't invite you into my home."

Savannah didn't respond, just stomped around the house until she landed in the living room. JJ arrived seconds after her, to see a startled Emily staring at the other woman from the couch. She sighed. "Emily meet Savannah, Savannah meet Emily."

"I think this conversation would be best held in private," Savannah said.

JJ watched Emily nod at Savannah's request, but she immediately shook her head. "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"We aren't going to kill each other, Jayje," Emily said.

Savannah turned toward her. "I'm a doctor I heal, I don't harm."

The blonde looked warily between the two women, who seemed perfectly prepared to speak civilly to each other. She could not see this conversation ending well; if she were in the same room as a woman who was sleeping with Will, JJ would tear her throat out, pregnant or not. But she shook her head and held out her hand. "Fine, Henry come with Mommy, Aunt Emily and Savannah need to talk."

Henry obeyed, though his gaze kept drifting between his aunt and his uncle's girlfriend and the way he shuffled his feet said he was as trepidatious as she was. JJ looked at the two women once more. "The second I hear yelling, this conversation will be over."

* * *

Scrabble with Reid was just unfair.

Derek gaped at the board. "Syzygy? Seriously, you found a word that uses three y's?"

Spence looked up from scribbling his 58-point score (with his double letter and double word add-ons) on their score notepad and smiled. "It's when three celestial bodies align."

"Of course it is," Derek said, shaking his head and sipping his beer.

"Do you have anything to put down?"

"Do I? My aren't you getting cocky?"

Reid grinned smugly. "Do you?"

Derek held up a hand and then laid his titles out at the very last row of the board, finishing with the A that was already parked in the very center of the last row. "Now, that's a double letter on the C, a triple word score under the P and the A, and 50 more points, because I used all my letters. Tell me my score, genius, I know it's a lot."

Reid was silent for several seconds, presumably calculating in his head, then he smiled back at Morgan. "185 points."

"Just try and tell me that that's not impressive man."

"On the word placenta? That's amazing." He scribbled on their score sheet and then looked up and smirked. "You've almost caught up to me. Only 178 points behind now."

"No need to be so smug about it."

Reid continued to grin as Derek picked up new tiles. He said, "Speaking of placentas-"

Morgan interrupted. "I had no idea there could be a "speaking of" where placentas are concerned."

"Well, considering two of our friends are pregnant now...well, two of my friends and one of your friends, and...I don't know what you and Emily are to each other."

Morgan snorted. "Not surprising, considering we don't know either."

"Well, what do you want to be toward her?"

Derek just shrugged and pretended to focus on his tiles.

Spencer sighed. "Well, you're the man who put a baby in her and the father of her child, whether you want to be or not. And you were her friend and you can continue to be her friend, if you don't want more."

"I think I do."

"Do what?" Reid asked, not looking up from shifting his tiles around on his holder.

"Want more."

"Oh. That's good." Reid looked up and smiled.

"What if I screw it up? What if we're terrible together? What if we end up hating each other? Where does that leave the kid?"

The younger man stopped his tile shifting and looked up. "My parents were married for years before they had me, I still grew up without a father. Emily's parents were married too, and she hasn't seen her father since she was 13. Hotch and his wife were together more than a decade before they had Jack and they still fell apart. JJ got pregnant with Henry before she and Will were even living in the same geographic area of the country, but they're still together."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "That sounds like you're advocating kids before marriage."

Reid shrugged. "I'm saying, if you and Emily had gotten married years ago, would that have stopped you from having children? Would you have divorced if she'd gotten pregnant, or suggested she have an abortion?

"What?! No, of course not. It's our baby, I would never leave her or ask her to get rid of our baby."

"I think you just answered your own questions." Reid dug into his pocket then and pulled out his phone, frowning as he read the face. "Savannah's at JJ's house. She's talking to Emily."

"She what? Why the hell would JJ let them anywhere near each other?"

"She said Savannah pushed her way in and Emily said it was okay to let them talk in private."

"In private? Emily just got out of the hospital." Morgan jumped up from his chair, grabbed his jacket and tore out the door, Reid fast on his heels. He didn't think Savannah would actually physically hurt Emily or vice versa, but Emily really, really didn't need stress right now. She needed peace and quiet and not a conversation with a woman who had every reason to hate her. Derek barely noticed Reid jumping into the passenger's seat of his truck.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily shifted in her seat. She'd only felt so awkward and uncomfortable a few times in her life. Savannah had settled into the armchair across from the sofa, but both were silent, unsure of where to start. What do you say to the girlfriend of the man who got you pregnant when he cheated on her with you? Emily would have been thrilled if she could have avoided the woman for the rest of her life, but she knew there was a small chance of that.

"I've heard the team talk about you a lot," Savannah said. "They always had nice things to say about you, wonderful really."

"Savannah-"

Savannah spoke right over her. "So you can imagine my surprise that when Derek tells me that he cheated on me, it's with you. Hard to imagine the person I heard them all talk about as someone who would do this."

Emily sighed. "You want to tell me that I'm a home-wrecking whore? Go ahead, don't hold back, get if off your chest."

"Did you do it on purpose?"

"What, sleep with Derek? I didn't plan to when he visited, but sex is generally purposeful."

"No, did you trap him? Did you get pregnant to trap Derek?"

Emily tried very hard not to be offended, but the question still seriously pissed her off. "No, I would never do that to Derek or any other guy, I'm not some desperate waif from the fifties. And I'm 45, Savannah, it's supposed to take a minor miracle to get me pregnant."

"That's what fertility drugs are for."

"Jesus, do you really think I'm that conniving?"

Savannah sighed. "No, I suppose not...I just need a reason."

Emily swallowed as it hit her. "A reason that would make Derek less culpable."

Savannah didn't comment, but focused on a point on the floor.

"You still love him and you want to keep him," Emily spoke for her. "I can't say I really blame you."

"We were together two years, longer than either of us have been with anyone else, but that didn't stop him from screwing you. Why?"

Emily shook her head. "I can't answer for him, I'm sorry."

"I suppose that's fair. So, answer for yourself. How was it so easy for you to forget he has a girlfriend?"

"I didn't forget, Savannah. He touched me, he kissed me and nothing else seemed to matter."

Rage flashed in the other woman's eyes. "Oh, so I just don't matter to you then?"

Emily bit her lip and sighed. "I'm not saying that, I'm saying that I love Derek more than I care about your feelings."

"You're in love with him?"

"Yes, and before you ask, yes, Derek knows that."

"And where does that leave me?"

"If he loves you, he'll go back to you and he and I will just co-parent. Whether or not you can live with that is up to you, because I know Derek, and he'd chose his child over you, me or any other woman." Emily paused. "And if he doesn't love you after spending two years together, do you really want to be with him?"

"I left him a couple days ago, or at least that was what I planned to do, but I still love him. And I just need to know if he's in love with you."

"You have to ask him that, he hasn't said much about it to me. In fact, I haven't seen him since I got out of surgery the day before yesterday. I actually assumed that he was trying to work things out with you." It actually excited Emily a bit that Derek hadn't been with Savannah either, that meant that maybe he felt the same for her that she did for him. Though the pain obvious on Savannah's face made her feel a little bad for being happy about that.

They were silent for several minutes, before Savannah asked. "Do you regret it at all?"

"Sleeping with Derek?" Emily asked. The other woman nodded. "No, I don't. I know that's not what you want to hear. I do regret that it hurt you, but I don't regret being with Derek for a minute and I certainly don't regret our son." Her hand drift over the small swell of her stomach, over their unborn son.

"You're right, that's not what I want to hear, but it does make it easier to hate you." Savannah's whole body went rigid as she filled with anger again. "You're not even the slightest bit ashamed are you?"

"No, I guess I'm not." And Emily was surprised to find that she genuinely wasn't; she couldn't be ashamed of being with the man that she loved or of carrying their child in her body.

"You should be," Savannah simply said, before getting out of her chair and leaving the room. Emily heard the front door slam barely a minute later.

JJ then hurried into the room, her cell phone in one hand. "She left?"

"Yep."

"You're okay?"

"Well, apparently, I should be ashamed of myself." Emily shrugged. "But I'm not."

JJ smiled then. "Good."

* * *

Derek was barely aware of the ride to JJ's house, he was completely on autopilot. He snapped out of it when he saw Savannah coming out of JJ's house. He parallel parked in front of the house and jumped out of the truck. "Savannah!" He called.

She stopped walking toward her car and turned toward Derek. Her arms came up to rest across her chest, and her mouth was set in a firm frown as she regarded him. "What are you doing here, Derek? Did you come to see her?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He stopped in front of her.

"I came to talk to JJ, then she said Emily was staying with her. We talked."

"And?"

She shook her head. "And what do you think, Derek? That I got into a fist fight with a pregnant woman that just had surgery?"

"Of course not, Savannah; I know that's not you." He sighed. "Did you get whatever answers you needed?"

"From her? I suppose so. But there are still some I'd like from you."

"Okay, ask me and I'll try to answer."

"Are you in love with her? If not, we can chalk this up to a stupid mistake and try and move on."

Derek immediately shook his head. "It wasn't a mistake. _He_ isn't a mistake."

The unspoken implication, that sleeping with Emily wasn't a mistake either, didn't need to be said. The tension stiffening Savannah's jaw said she'd picked up on it.

"Then what the hell was I to you, Derek? A pit-stop on the road?"

"No, Savannah, of course not. I love you, I just..."

"Love her more, right?" She shook her head, her jaw tense and her body tight as she glanced around at nothing. "I always felt like there was something holding you back. I thought it was work, all that you see with what you do, I thought it made you afraid to want more. Or that you were holding back, because you didn't think I could handle the hours and the travel, but it was her wasn't it? You always held back, because she was the one you really wanted. I was what you settled for."

"It wasn't like that, I swear. I-"

Savannah threw up a hand. "I believe you, Derek. I don't think you even realized you were holding back." She stared at the ground and when she looked up her eyes were wet. "I'm going back to the house to pack, I'm going to stay with one of my girlfriends for a while."

"You don't have to do that, I'll move my stuff out." God, he felt like such a bastard.

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to be there anymore. I'll grab the basics tonight and deal with the other stuff tomorrow."

"Savannah, I'm so sorry," he said.

"Don't. It doesn't matter." She waved a hand over her shoulder and took off for her car. Morgan ran his hands over his head and looked around and didn't see Reid anywhere. Blowing out of painful breath, he turned and headed up JJ's driveway toward the house.

* * *

"She really didn't say anything I didn't deserve, JJ." Emily said, trying to assure JJ that her conversation with Savannah had been perfectly civil.

"Okay, I believe you, I just wanted to be sure that you aren't feeling guilty now."

"I've been feeling guilty for months, so that didn't really change."

JJ shook her head. "You should stop feeling guilty, Em. What's done is done."

"I know that, it doesn't mean I don't feel badly that she's gotten hurt in the process." Emily had been over this again and again in her head over the last few months, and knew she couldn't and really, wouldn't, change anything that happened between herself and Derek. "God, I feel like I should be a guest on Jerry Springer."

"Nah, you already know who the daddy is, too boring." JJ grinned and Emily actually managed a smile.

"Hey," a new voice startled them. Reid pointed behind himself. "Your door was open."

"I know, I saw Morgan's truck when Savannah left. I didn't see your car though, did you ride over with him?"

Reid nodded. "He's outside with Savannah now."

"Glad I'm not him," Emily said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked, sitting on the loveseat beside JJ.

"Fine. JJ has been doing everything for me, except for peeing but only because she can't, which is ridiculous because she's like 12 months pregnant."

JJ's mouth dropped open in a faux-shocked face. "I told you, I'm hormonal and you just got out of the hospital. And I'm fine. I worked right up until the day with Henry, so this is nothing."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they had a pool going at work about you going into labor at the BAU."

Reid nodded. "There's one now too."

"What?" The blond snarled, head snapping toward him.

Reid leaned away from her, hands out in front of his body. "I'm not part of it, JJ."

"Yet, you know about it?" She asked then turned to Emily. "And you knew about the first one."

"I didn't bet on it. Though I would have put even money on you going into labor in the middle of a case briefing." Emily smiled at her.

"You're one to talk. I bet you'll go into labor sitting at your desk."

Emily shrugged. "You're probably right."

Their conversation was interrupted by Derek joining them. When he got to the room, he walked purposefully toward Emily, leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but it wasn't rough either, more purposeful, like he wanted her to make no mistake that he was kissing her. Emily's hand went almost involuntarily up to his face and her lips slid across his, her eyes fluttering shut. His fingers were tangled in her hair and when he finally pulled away, he was breathing heavily.

Emily swallowed, trying to catch her own breath. "Hi."

"I want this," he said, face only inches from hers. "I love you. I want you and me and the baby, I want us to be a family."

"Yeah?" She couldn't help the almost breathy nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Derek then let out a breath and straightened up, and Emily remembered they were not alone in the room. JJ and Reid were looking awfully pleased and only slightly awkward.

As if the last couple minutes hadn't happened, Derek merely cleared his throat and pointed behind himself with a thumb, "JJ, you left your door unlocked."

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, I saw your truck."

"Oh, thanks. But you should still lock-up," he said, sliding into the seat beside Emily.

"Yes, Agent Morgan, I'll be sure to do that in the future," she said. When no one added to the conversation, JJ continued. "So, you broke-up with Savannah then?"

Derek sighed. "We'd already broke up, we just...finalized it outside." He focused on Emily then, grabbing his hand in hers. "She didn't say anything to upset you, did she?"

"No, everything she said was completely in bounds."

"You're feeling okay? The baby?"

"I'm fine, Derek. A little sore, like I've told JJ and Reid, but really, I'm okay. Baby is good too."

"Good, that's good." He squeezed her hand.

"Have you told your mother yet?" She asked.

He shook his head. "I didn't want to call her until I'd wrapped my own head around it all." Then he frowned. "Why? Are you worried about that?"

"A little, yeah."

His brows twisted in confusion. "Why? My mom likes you."

"Because she might not like my so much after you tell her that we were sleeping together while you were seeing Savannah."

Derek chuckled. "She'll be so happy she's getting a grandbaby, she won't care. Trust me."

Emily smiled at him. "I do."

Looking only slightly nervous, he leaned close and pecked her lips.

"Eww." A voice caused Derek to pull away from her and both regarded the little boy with the disgusted look on his face. JJ and Reid barely stifled chuckles.

"Eww? Kissing is eww, Henry?" Derek asked, lips twitching at the edges.

"Well, yeah," he said, his tone suggesting that the were most obvious conclusion in the world.

"Yeah, well kissing is how you got here, kid."

Henry frowned, then his eyes widened and he turned to JJ. "You said I'm having a sister, right? One sister."

"Yeah, buddy, she's in mommy's belly, remember?" JJ asked, rubbing a hand over her swollen abdomen.

He sighed in relief. "Oh good, I was worried for a minute there, you and daddy kiss _a lot_."

JJ rolled her eyes while the others laughed. "Did you pick a country yet, Henry?"

He nodded. "England."

"Oh yeah," Reid said, "why England?"

"Cause that's where Aunt Emily lives." Once again, Henry spoke like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Emily's eyebrows rose, while Derek lightly chuckled beside her. "I think that's a good choice, Henry," he said.

Emily exchanged a look with JJ, who said. "You like London, because you got lai-lucky," she quickly corrected herself, "the last time you went."

Morgan turned to Emily, and something in his eyes made her throat catch. "Damn right, I did," he said.

She blinked away the liquid trying to build in her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, we did."

* * *

 _Okay, that ending is definitely a little cutesy-er than I normally do, but it felt like it worked. And I hope the Emily-Savannah conversation lived up to what you were all imagining/hoping for. That's the end of this story, thank you for everyone who read and hung in there with the sporadic updating. Thank you all everyone who reviewed and will review._


End file.
